Goodbye
by Gabriela Galleni
Summary: Depois de uma separação Lily perde a razão de viver, mas tudo pode mudar... principalmente quando uma coruja aparece em sua janela.


Goodbye – Miley Cyrus

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

_Eu honestamente posso dizer que você esteve na minha mente  
Desde que eu acordei hoje  
Eu olho para sua fotografia o tempo todo  
Essas memorias voltam à vida  
E eu não me importo_

Ela acordou. Mais uma vez havia tido o mesmo sonho, que depois de tanto tempo já virava pesadelo, com a mesma pessoa. Ela virou de lado na cama, mas re arrependeu... Ali se encontrava uma foto _dele _onde elas se abraçavam e sorriam juntos. Todas as vezes que via aquela foto ela se lembrava dos momentos vividos juntos, cada um mais feliz que o outro. Mas o momento mais feliz da vida dela foi a não muito tempo atráz... Quando eles haviam oficializado o compromisso de se amar para sempre.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember until I cry  
The one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

_Eu me lembro quando nos beijamos_

_Eu ainda sinto isso nos meus lábios  
O tempo que você dançou comigo  
Sem nenhuma música tocando  
Eu me lembro das coisas simples  
Eu me lembro até eu chorar  
Mas a única coisa que eu desejaria esquecer  
A lembrança que eu quero esquecer  
É o adeus_

Ela pegou sua maquina fotográfica trouxa e começou a apagar todas as fotos, as fotos dele he traziam memórias vividas... De como era sentir-se ser beijada por ele. E principalmente na sua formatura quando eles dançaram juntos, ou até quando ele a chamou para o jardim e lá sem nenhuma música, apenas com o som dos ventos balançando as árvores e dos animais, eles dançaram apaixonadamente. Cada um desses mínimos detalhes a fazia chorar, mas a lembrança que ela mais queria esquecer foi o dia em que eles disseram adeus.

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sing along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

_Eu acordei essa manhã  
E coloquei nossa música  
E sobre minha lágrimas, eu cantei sozinha  
Eu peguei o celular e então coloquei lá  
Porque eu sei que estou perdendo meu tempo  
E eu não me importo_

Ela se levantou e foi até o rádio e o ligou. Não precisou ver qual o CD que estava ali, pois nos últimos dias aquele era o único CD que ficava ali.

Então a música delas começou. A melodia inundou o quarto e com lágrimas ela começou a cantá-la aos sussurros para si mesma.

Pegou um pergaminho e uma tinta. E sentou na sua cômoda e ficou parada. Uma única gota de tinta caiu na folha e foi o que bastava para ver que estava perdendo tempo.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
The one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget_

_Eu me lembro quando nos beijamos_

_Eu ainda sinto isso nos meus lábios  
O tempo que você dançou comigo  
Sem nenhuma música tocando  
Eu me lembro das coisas simples  
Eu me lembro até eu chorar  
Mas a única coisa que eu desejaria esquecer  
A lembrança que eu quero esquecer_

Do nada uma linda coruja negra bica sua janela chamando sua atenção. Era a coruja DELE. Hesitou em abrir a janela por causa do susto, mas assim o fez. Foi até a janela e a abriu; a coruja pousou na sua cama e ofereceu a perna onde estava amarrado um pergaminho. Ela dá um agrado a coruja e pega a carta, mas novamente hesita... O que poderia estar escrito ali?

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring-tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
I'm surprise to hear you say_

_De repente meu celular está tocando  
Com o seu toque  
Eu hesitei mais terminei atendendo  
Você parecia tão sozinho  
E eu fiquei surpresa ao ouvir você dizer_

A carta apenas dizia uma coisa _"Vá até a janela". _Ela estranhou, mas mesmo assim o fez. E sua surpresa foi enorme quando ao debruçar-se sobre a janela, ver quem estava bem ali. Seus joelhos começaram a vacilar, mas ela se manteve de pé. Lagrimas começaram a brotar, mas se manteve firme. Respirou fundo e olhou para ele.

- O que quer? – Para sua surpresa sua voz estava totalmente firme.

- Apenas conversar – Ele suplicou – Pode descer, por favor?

Ela apenas fechou a janela. Ele virou-se para ir embora, mas uma voz o deteve...

- Pode falar – Ela disse – Estou a todo ouvidos, só não me faço perder tempo.

Ele andou até ela, abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou ao ver que não saia som nenhum. Enquanto respirava e tentava achar as palavras certas para falar, permitiu-se olhar para ela apenas uma vez. E foi o bastante para se arrepender. Olhe o que ele fez com ela! Esse não era seu lírio! Aquela que tinha o sorriso mais encantador do mundo, a qual seus olhos brilhavam a cada vez que a via. Não, definitivamente, essa não poderia ser ela!

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked until we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Você lembra de quando nos beijamos  
Você ainda sente isso nos seus lábios  
A vez que você dançou comigo  
Sem nenhuma música tocando  
Você se lembra das coisas simples  
Nós conversamos até chorarmos  
Você disse que seu maior arrependimento  
A única coisa que você desejaria que eu esquecesse_

- Lily, eu… eu nem sei por onde começar… Eu… - Cara! Como uma coisa podia ser tão difício.

- Comece pelo começo – Disse ela.

- OK – Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando tornou a abri-los estavam totalmente sérios – Lily Evans... Eu não sei como consegui dizer tudo aquilo que disse quando terminamos. Não sei como, mas disse. E arrependo muito. Não queria fazer aquilo, mas eu fui um tolo em cair na estupidez de outros a acabar terminando tudo. Mil perdões.

- Potter...

- Deixe-me terminar – Ela se calou – Quero que saiba que esses dias sem você foram horríveis. Totalmente sem vida. Eu ficava cada vez mais perturbado por não te ter ao meu lado, por que eu me lembro de cada detalhe que vivemos juntos. Nossos beijos, tanto os roubados quanto os correspondidos. Quando dançamos, mesmo sem música alguma, na nossa formatura. Cada mínimo detalhe que eu me lembro. Mas a coisa que eu mais me arrependo e que eu queria esquecer e ter dito adeus.

Ela viu que os olhos dele começaram a lagrimejar assim como os seus. Sua única reação foi jogar seus braços em torno do pescoço dele e beijá-lo sem nenhuma delonga. Ele ficou assustado, mas logo que viu o que estava acontecendo correspondeu ao beijo imediatamente. Naquele beijo eles colocaram todo o amor e toda a saudade que um sentia pelo o outro.

Quando se separaram estavam ofegantes, necessitando urgentemente de ar, mas suas testas continuaram juntas, fazendo com que eles não perdessem o contato visual e que James tivesse o presente de ver os olhos de sua querida ruivinha voltarem a brilhar.

- Eu te amo – Foi o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Eu também.

Um novo beijo se começou entre elas o que significava que um novo começo estava por vir.

_Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Goodbye_

_É dizer adeus  
Dizer adeus  
Adeus_


End file.
